


Rowaelin oneshot

by booknerd2005202023



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin - Freeform, Romance, Rowan - Freeform, Sarah J Maas, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd2005202023/pseuds/booknerd2005202023
Summary: Just a little oneshot i wrote! Enjoy! Comments are appreciated! Xx
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Kudos: 23





	Rowaelin oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot i wrote! Enjoy! Comments are appreciated! Xx

Aelin: 

Aelin was getting ready for her evening with Rowan. It was new year’s eve and Rowan had a surprise for her. Aelin usually hated surprises, but coming from Ro, it just felt really sweet. They had been dating for nearly ten months, and Aelin could not believe how fast the time had gone. They had met while Aelin was absolutely hammered in a bar one night after losing her third job in five months. Aelin clearly hadn't been able to take care of herself and as Rowan put it, he “couldn't get a comprehensible word out of her.” So he had driven her to his place and had looked after her. Aelin had been lucky. There were many men and who would have taken advantage of her in that state. 

Aelin applied concealer under her eyes, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She loved Rowan, and he had been so kind to her. She was the happiest she had been in a long, long time. 

Rowan: 

As Rowan and Aelin walked hand in hand along the pavement, he felt the happiest he had been in a long, long time. Aelin had been the only light in his life for months. From the moment he saw her, stumbling through the bar, he had known that something like this would happen. Their relationship hadn't been long, but every part of it, the kisses, the dates, even when they fought, it had all been amazing. They just worked together, like two pieces of a puzzle. They clicked, and now tonight was here. He was so nervous that he could barely feel his feet. 

“ Hey baby are you okay? You look kind of pale.” Aelin looked concerned. 

“ No I'm fine! Just excited for later.” Aelin glared at him and punched his shoulder. He knew that she hated surprises, but he hoped that she would make and exception for this one. 

Aelin:

It was a quarter to midnight. They had eaten dinner in a beautiful restaurant, and were now walking through the deserted park up the hill where you could overlook the city. As they crested the hill, Aelin saw the picnic blanket, and the fairy lights, and the champagne, and she grinned from ear to ear. This was the perfect place for a new years countdown. 

Fifteen minutes later, Champagne in hand, Aelin and Rowan counted down from ten, whispering happy new year and sharing a tender kiss. Looking out over the city, Aelin couldn't help but think what a beautiful city she lived in. 

“Hey Ro, look you can see all the way to the edge of the city from here.” Aelin turned, attempting to get Rowan’s attention, and immediately the strange moments of the last few weeks fell into place. 

Rowan was on one knee behind her, a goofy grin on his face and a small box with a ring inside in his hands.

“ Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, you have been the light of my life for the past ten months. I know it hasn't always been easy, and this is all happening very fast, but i love you, will you marry me?” 

Aelin had tears streaming down her face as she whispered “ Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!” 

Colour flooded Rowans cheeks as he stood, grabbing her into his arms and swinging her round and round. Rowan slipped the ring onto Aelin’s finger, and she kissed him, deeply and passionately. Attempting to convey all of what she felt into one single heart-felt motion. 

“ I love you. ” she whispered onto Rowan’s lips.

“ I love you too Fireheart, to whatever end.”


End file.
